Golden Sun: The Other Side of Weyard
by linkhyrule5
Summary: After the final battle, everyone heads to Vale to help rebuild.But an old enemy is back, and he knows a secret:what's on the other side... It's my 1st fic, please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own the Golden Sun franchise;Camelot does
1. Chap 1:New Djinni and an Innocent Prank

It was near the end of the battle

It was near the end of the battle. The Doom Dragon was down to its last head, but then again, so was the party of Adepts fighting it. Felix was the only one left standing, his friends dead around him. The last djinni he needed had just been put on standby, however…

"I summon thee! By the power that made you, by the power that bound you, I summon thee: Iris! Bringer of life, bring life to my friends; Bringer of death, bring death to my enemy!" Golden light lifted them all into the air and out into space, bringing them to the sun. Felix sat down on the floor of light and let the warmth wash over him and his friends, bringing them back from past the brink of death. There was a wonderful spectacle in front of them: the Doom Dragon being slow roasted in the Sun. Jenna, waking up, took a deep breath of the air bubble that had accompanied them up, chuckled slightly, then sighed and said,

"How many is that now? Charon's nice, but I'm tired of the constant resurrection."

"Would you rather not be?"

"Felix! What do you think?!"

"Well then, don't complain. Death is a constant risk in this business."

"How is this a business? And this is something like the tenth!"

"Your poi – wait, we're going down. Wake up people!"

As the eight and their foe plummeted to earth, Garet first, then Sheba, Ivan, Isaac, Mia, and Piers woke, fully healed and their wounds closed, and stood up, readying their djinn and their respective Psynergies. As they landed, they abandoned their two-parties-of-four configuration, and attacked all at once. Even in midair, Sheba let loose with a powerful Spark Plasma, Ivan joining in with a Tempest. Before the Dragon had so much as twitched, Garet, Mia, Piers, and Felix let loose with powerful summons – Charon, Daedalus, Apocalypse, and Eclipse – while Jenna released Flash, effectively nullifying any damage taken. The Doom Dragon did not even attempt to fight again; rather, it keeled over and began to shimmer into its composite people.

Kill your father, save the world. All in a days' work, sighed Isaac morosely, steeling himself for the sight that he knew would come.

Thousands of miles away, a couple days later

Alex, still recovering from a last-minute teleport down to the center of Mt. Aleph, wandered the half-collapsed halls of Sol Sanctum deep below the earth.

_Thank goodness for the cushioning. I wonder who had the power to put it there, __he thought, __and why? Eh, well. Being stuck here's not all bad. No one else can get in here, so no one can hurt me while I'm weakened, or even find out that I'm alive. And being dead to the world does have its advantages. Unfortunately, I'm still too weak to teleport again, or even to call on the Golden Sun._

Now he was hunting the two bright sources of Psynergy that he had detected. It was like nothing he had ever seen before; the one was the bright light of the sun, the other the cool darkness of the moon – neither at all related to the four known elements.

He had finally found the room it was in, and was roundly puzzled – he had searched it before. It was the one that contained the entrance to the Star Chamber, now blocked. The source of the Psynergetical power seemed to be below him. Alex, now alert, stepped from the sun to the moon floor – and heard something he hadn't before: a creak. Now straddling the boundary, he shifted his weight between the two floors, and saw the opposite one rise up ever so slightly. Grinning widely, he stepped on the moon plate. "Diamond Spire!" A single spire of diamond protruded from the ceiling, split into several heavy stone spires, and landed on the floor, immediately causing it to descend and the sun plate to ascend. As he had suspected, the source, revealed to be the Sol Star, was attached to the bottom of the plate. Obtaining it with a quick "Catch!" he dismissed the spires, and used the same process to obtain the Luna Star. Slipping both into a couple of mythril bags he conjured out of the earth, he began to puzzle over these new facets of Alchemy, not part of the supposedly all-encompassing Golden Sun.

"Even if they are in the Sun and I don't see it because Isaac happens to have those particular powers, Isaac doesn't have the stars; for that matter, I doubt he even knows about them. If I can just get out of here and light the corresponding lighthouses – there must be lighthouses or there would be no stars – I might be able to reclaim my dream…"

Deep in thought, Alex did not notice the eighteen golden and eighteen gray points of light fly off into the world, heading for their friends among the other elements – all in the possession of a certain group of eight friends…

Vale, the same day

Felix sighed. _What is it with me and certain death?_

In this case, certain death involved a charging boar and a dead end, combined with a day full of Psynergy usage when remaking the houses.

_Why did I have to grow the houses? WHY?_

Not that he was very worried about death itself. He had made sure long ago every one of his friends had some form of revive, whether the spell itself, a djinni, or a Water of Life. He had two himself, in fact, one for use on friends and one in a sealed pouch fastened to the inside of his mouth, in the hope that rigor mortis would burst it open, though it hadn't worked yet. What he was worried about was the fact that he was very lost and anyone looking for him would probably be as well, making finding and reviving him rather difficult. As the boar charged, Felix prepared himself for death – for the umpteenth time – when help came, unasked-for. The 36 points of light that had escaped from Sol Sanctum – who were, in fact, the Sol and Luna djinn – sensing his need, added their power to his simultaneously. Even as his conscious mind wondered over this strange occurrence, his combat-trained body immediately struck out with his strongest Psynergies, causing the rather entertaining spectacle of a boar being hit by several boulders.

Mulling over the new djinn, he grabbed the boar and retreated home. _From killer to dinner in one short step_, he thought.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" cried Mia, after hearing his story. Mia had decided to stay with Isaac in Vale for unspecified reasons, though that didn't stop the rest from guessing.

"I nearly got killed for the umpteenth time. It's no big deal! ...Why the silence?"

"I nearly got killed. What's such a big deal? Think about it for a minute," said Sheba. "We have evidently been seriously spoiled."

"Not really. How much do we pay Charon to keep us in his waiting room? In addition to having to threaten him with the Golden Sun?" Shortly after Mt. Aleph's destruction, he had received a dream from the Wise One detailing his possession of his slice of the Golden Sun. It had come in handy when dealing with Charon, and Kraden often asked him to probe the limits of its powers.

"What's your point? Money for life is a rip-off, especially with blackmail!"

"None of this is what matters right now. What matters is the fact that I was joined by 36 new djinn when it was practically proven that we had them all! Speaking of which…" With an effort of will, all but four left him and spread to each person.

"These are weird!" cried Sheba. "They're all Sol or Luna based, with little or no connection to the elements!" Sheba, too, had stayed, wanting to study with Ivan under Mistress Hamma, who was currently scouring Aleph Hill – as the villagers fondly named it – for Psynergy stones, which she would stockpile for "when the time of need comes."

_They are of other elements entirely_, spoke a voice that they had hoped not to hear again, a voice in their very minds.

Jenna, flashing with anger leaped up. "You dare show your face after– after– after what you tried to do to us!"

_First, I am not actually going to show my face; I understand your anger. Secondly, as I believe Kraden told you, it was a test._

"A TE– mmph!" Sheba, tired of hearing her angry chatter, had proceeded to stuff Jenna's mouth with air, creating an effective gag and a rather entertaining spectacle as she raged around the room with her mouth puffed out.

_As I was saying, you passed, and so, when the Golden Sun was formed, I placed part of it in the Mars Star, thus denying Alex omnipotence. The Mars Star, in Isaac's hands, was then passed to Felix. Since Felix was the last person to hold the Mars Star before the lighting of the lighthouse, his is the slice of the Golden Sun._

Sheba then asked, "I was wondering about that actually. Isaac gave Felix the Mars Star before the Lighthouse was lit! I don't think even you can travel in time!"

_Ah, that is a story that must wait until another day. More importantly, Alex has discovered these new elements that, being two of the heavenly elements, are not part of the Golden Sun, and is going to light their lighthouses, making him truly invincible. He has recovered enough strength to teleport, though he cannot manipulate the Sun. This is your chance. Stop him! _As the Wise One's presence faded from their mind, Isaac shouted after him.

"How can we trust you? Last time we went on an adventure at your suggestion, we ended up doing the opposite!" Sighing, Sheba collapsed morosely on the bed, inadvertently lifting the gag. Jenna charged at Sheba, firing off fire spells – which Sheba smothered – and then proceeded to pick her up and shake her, yelling all the while, "How dare you gag me like that! You– You bmmph!" Yet again, her tantrum was interrupted, this time by Garet head-locking her and stifling her with his sleeve.

"Look, Jenna, we're all annoyed that the Wise One had the temerity to – hey, quit trying to burn me, I've had more practice than you – come here. But I would be lying if I said that we aren't annoyed at your constant complaining. Got it? OW!"

Jenna's Sol spell had surprised Garet into letting go, and she said "And if you're dumb enough not to understand – which you are – that means mm – MMMPH!"

Sheba, who, for entertainment purposes, had reinstated the gag, said in a parody of Jenna's voice, "And if you're dumb enough not to understand – which you are – that means shut up. And we probably shouldn't use the new Psynergies until Kraden's gotten a chance to look at them."

Jenna stomped around a bit, every now and then trying to smack the air out of her mouth. Giving up, Jenna stomped out of the room amid laughter all around, still trying to force the air gag out.

End of the Day

At the end of the day, Jenna thought she would never stop blushing. She had gone the whole day pounding in stakes and nails with the gag still on, due to her bad habit of tackling Sheba every time she took it off. Worse, she was given the main work, along with Felix and Piers, who had decided to stay and help rebuild, there being no one who would miss him in Lemuria. Felix, Isaac, Garet and Jenna, the most powerful Earth and Fire Adepts in the village, grew the houses out of living plants; Piers parched the vines and trees into wooden walls and thatched roofs. As he worked, Isaac called,

"How's our storm coming Sheba? Growing these all on my own is a pain, even with Felix and the Sun helping!"

"Mmmph!"

"As much as I dislike humoring Jenna," said Felix, "if she's saying 'heck no' she's probably right; the other workers have to do the job by hand. Hold back those storms for just a little longer, Ivan!"

Sheba, Mia and Ivan, who, too, had stayed, since he could easily both visit Master Hammet and still stay with his friends, held back the winter storms for as long as they could and warned the village when they got too tired. While this was a drain on their Psynergy, it was much faster than rebuilding the village under normal weather conditions, though it left them exhausted at the end of the day. So exhausted that Sheba accidentally-on-purpose 'forgot' to lift the gag, making for an uncomfortable night's sleep for Jenna. When she experimented with burning the gag out of her mouth, reasoning that air burns, entertainment ensued.

Outside, a shadow that glinted blue in the lightning chuckled softly, and only those near him - which there were none - could have heard him say, "Thank you Sheba... you just saved me a lot of work... heh heh..."


	2. Chap 2:A Kidnapping and an Elevator

Jenna tossed and turned, but she couldn't get comfortable. Beyond the fact that it is rather hard to sleep with your mouth puffed out with air, some sixth sense told her that something was terribly wrong. She had just heard foot steps outside her window.

Turning over to look, she saw the window open and close softly, as if by its own accord. Jenna readied a Mars Psynergy to strike the intruder – for she was not fooled by the phantom window, she could do as much herself – and waited for the intruder to show him- or herself.

_Darn this gag_, she thought. _Why did Sheba have to play that prank tonight of all nights?!_ Finally, the intruder stepped in the light.

"MMMPH!" Jenna, shocked, cast every spell she knew; without the guide and power of her voice, though, they were easily smothered by the intruder, who teleported her away even as Sheba, one bed over, woke up. The last sight Sheba would see of Jenna for a long time was of Alex – for that was who it was – plunging a strange glowing orb deep into Jenna's chest, and Jenna responding by beginning to writhe in pain.

Seconds later, in transit

Jenna, drained of energy, stared down in horror at the strange sphere buried in her chest. She could feel her Psynergy being drawn into – heavens, she could see streaks of red draining from her body into the now-pinkish orb. It seemed to drain her energy as well; though she had struggled at first and attempted to remove it, she barely had the energy to lift her head now, staring helplessly as every last drop of her Psynergy was drawn into the orb. Alex, noticing her gaze, chuckled ruthlessly.

"Feel that? You are no longer an Adept, Jenna. Every last drop of Psynergetical ability has been drawn into this orb." Jenna gasped in pain as the orb slid out of her body, not even leaving a mark. Squeezing the orb, Alex burst it open, and the streaks of fire drained into him.

"I hope you like the cold!" he cruelly chuckled. They arrived at their destination: the Mars Lighthouse. Jenna immediately began to shiver; dressed only in a light nightgown, and without her Psynergy, she had little defense against the cold.

"I've always wondered what it feels like off the edge of the world," said Alex nonchalantly, still chuckling maniacally. Then, "You can find out for me!" and without warning, he threw the limp Jenna off Gaia Rift!

Vale, in the morning

Sheba woke up slowly. _What a strange dream_, she thought. _I dreamed that Alex came and took Jenna. I keep having it, maybe I should mention it to somebody…_

"Hey Jenna? If I think I'm having prophetic visions, but I'm not sure, should I tell anyone?... Jenna? Are you there?" Catching sight of her empty bed, she screamed, "JENNA!"

Sheba ran downstairs, calling for Jenna, hoping beyond hope that she would still be there, hoping that the dream was not real… but it was. As the sound of the sleepy friends awakening filled the inn, Sheba ran into Piers' arms as he opened his door, weeping.

Blushing rather fiercely, and trying to keep his balance, Piers gingerly patted her on the back. "What happened Sheba? Did something happen to Jenna?"

She sobbed, "Heaven yes! She got kidnapped by Alex and it's all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" _And how did Alex get in here? He's practically crackling with Psynergy. Jenna could've detected it from her bed easily, unless… oh Sol, you messed up Sheba._ Guessing the answer, Piers repeated, "How is it your fault?"

"I GAGGED her for Sol's sake! And I knew this was coming! I knew but I didn't tell –"

"– because you weren't sure if it was a prophetic dream or not?"

"How ... did you know?" said Sheba, surprised momentarily out of shock.

"I told him about my dream, which sounds suspiciously like yours." said Ivan soothingly, walking out of his room. "Don't feel bad Sheba, its not really your fault. If anything we should thank you; Alex would likely have gone after as many as possible and maybe even all of us if you hadn't made Jenna vulnerable. How, exactly, do you – or me or Piers or Isaac or Garet or _anybody_ plan to rescue all the rest on their own? As for the dream, the whole point of them is that they can't be changed; they _will_ happen, guaranteed. The trick is to prepare for it so you can undo it as quickly as possible." Sighing, Ivan finished, "That was quite a speech."

Managing to choke out a faint chuckle, Sheba whispered sadly, "Yes it was, and I guess you're right." A little louder, she continued, "But why didn't you tell us if you had a dream too?" She looked around, as if for the first time, and immediately let go of Piers, she too blushing furiously.

"I want to know that too," said Garet, walking out of his room stretching and yawning and thus walking right into the wall. "Stupid door!"

"Same reason you didn't; I didn't think it was prophetic." responded Ivan irritatedly. Sighing, he continued, "Besides, what good would it have done? Somehow or other, Jenna would have ended up gagged and kidnapped. Telling you just would have made you apprehensive. But enough chatting, we need to figure out where she is, because I doubt Alex provided for her comfort."

"That's one way to put it," said Isaac grimly, hearing their conversation and walking over. "In fact, I would not be surprised if he provided for her _dis_comfort." Sighing, he asked, "Does anyone know where we could get a focus? Some hair off her comb, nail clippings, anything like that? If Garet and Felix or I worked together we could probably track her... Garet? Why are you blushing?"

"Um... well... uh..."

Isaac sighed. "Garet, I honestly doubt that Felix cares if you love his sister. So just say so!"

"Um... well... uh..., more like would she mind, but, well... nevermind. I, uh, do have this locket, though... "

"Aw, isn't that sweet...Garet has a locket with Jenna's hair in it!" chuckled Mia, closing her door. "Wherever did you get it?"

"I, uh, kinda stole it off her brush... and shut up Mia, or shall I start jabbering about you and Isaac? Here, let's go to Kraden's and find the book about tracking."

"What's that about Mia and me?" said Isaac.

"Come yawn... oops. I meant come _on_ Isaac. Are you blind, or just in denial?" moaned Felix tiredly, finally leaving his room. "And what's all this about my sister?"

"She got kidnapped, and –"

"SHE WHAT!? AGAIN?!"

Everyone, Sheba included – who had been cheered up by the recent plague of blushes – immediately started trying to attempt to stop Felix adventuring after Jenna in just his nightclothes, succeeding only when Ivan hit him with lightning every time he left the house.

"As I was saying, she got kidnapped, and Garet apparently loves her! Isn't that sweet?" chuckled Mia .

"Uh, Mia, I really don't care about the second part –"

"See! I told you so!" said Isaac.

"–mostly because I already know. While I do care a lot about the first part, I don't think you have to sit on me anymore, Ivan."

"Phooey. Your cheeks were turning blue."

"My point exactly. Anyway, I seem to remember Kraden talking about a tracking spell?"

"That's just where we're going now. Hopefully he still has the book."

And they did. They walked down to Kraden's house in the woods. Kraden had recently discovered how to make materia, that is, modified Psynergy Stones that held a copy of any Psynergy cast on it, although they required a hundred Psynergy Stones each to make. Luckily, Hamma had opened her storeto Kraden, allowing him to create a decent number of materia. First, they made twelve Teleport Lapis'; since Sheba had nearly dropped hers down a well on the way to the house, they had agreed to bring spares in case such a mistake happened again. Then, Isaac and Felix made an emergency Potent Cure Ruby each, while Ivan made one Mind Read Needle and Mia and Piers made Douse Drops. Sheba, however, was remembering something..."

"Kraden, what would happen if you combined a bunch of these materia, say a hundred of them, the same way you'd combine Psynergy Stones?"

"Such an orb would be able to hold much more Psynergetical energy, obviously. Maybe even enough to hold an Adept's worth!"

"What would happen if you plunged such an orb into an Adept's chest? Hypothetically?"

"Well, due to the amount of Psynergy in the Adept, the psychic pressure would force Psynergy into the stone, resulting in a siphoning effect, causing the stone to absorb as much Psynergy as it could. Since it takes some Psynergy to restore Psynergy or to control it, it would also cause the Adept to cease being an Adept. It would likely not leave a mark though, as by that point the 'stone' would have been refined into pure Psynergy. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I saw Alex do just that."

Felix, hearing this, cried "Oh poor Jenna! Are you sure, Sheba?"

"The orb looked almost exactly like these, but bigger, and clearer. And I thought it was starting to look pink when they left."

"There can be no doubt then," sighed Kraden sadly. "Jenna has lost her Psynergy, and if Alex was the captor, I doubt he would be nice enough to leave her the small amount of Psynergy needed to retain her Adept status. Hurry then!"

"Hey people, I found the book!" shouted Ivan.

"Perfect timing! Jenna's lost her Psynergy!"

"... She WHAT?!"

"You heard me! We have to go quickly!"

"Alright then, here it is. Garet, the hair?"

"Here."

"Alright, we need an Earth Adept and an Adept that matches her element –"

"Her current? Or her birth element?" asked Felix worriedly.

"Uh... I think it's supposed to be her current..."

Groaning, Isaac said, "Alright then, who volunteers to waste all their Psynergy? Since that's the only way we're gonna get an Adept who's not an Adept."

Garet immediately said, "I'll do it," to a chorus of laughter.

Patting his back, Felix said, "I'm sure you will."

"I just realized," said Garet, "That's the first time Mia hasn't teased me about... you know."

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking up a good 'un!"

Despite the situation, the eight friends found the time to sit down and laugh off their burdens for a while.

Thousands of miles away, an hour ago

As Jenna fell, she was rather surprised to find herself landing on what was apparently empty void. Chortling still, Alex walked on to empty space. As he did, lines of light began to course through the void, outlining an igloo-shaped room.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. You thought I was going to kill you, no? Don't you worry, I need you as bait for your friends..."Alex walked over to Jenna, and in one swift move hamstrung her with bonds of freezing ice, which Jenna did not appreciate at all. He then rolled her oven so that she held down a button on the floor marked with strange runes, and left. Jenna, by this point recovered enough to be angry, read the runes, and realized to her horror that they read, 'Elevator descend. Hold down to prime, release to activate'. She immediately stopped struggling. Hearing Alex teleport to places unknown, she thought, _Hurry up Garet, I'm freezing, and PLEASE don't fall for the trap!_

Unbeknownst to her, Alex had merely teleported a few feet, and proceed to jump off Gaia Rift. In midair, he caught himself with wind – and flew down the cliff.

Author's note: 'Bout time things started getting interesting! Next up: what happened to Alex? Will Felix and the others fall for the elevator trap? Why did Jenna say "Garet" instead of the leader "Felix"? And where does that elevator go? Find out... some random time in the future when I finish the third chapter! :P Read and Review!


End file.
